Always You
by swankkyy
Summary: "So let me run through this for myself, Brittany and I are single and in the same town again. I want her and I think she definitely wants me too but we can't act on it. Wanting something I couldn't have never made me this turned on before." Sequel to Mentor. It's a Brittana fic this time with a side of Faberry again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is more of an introduction and tying it to the previous fic. It will be just as interesting if you haven't ready the first one and you won't be lost I promise! If you want to read the first one it's called Mentor and it's a Marley/Santana pairing. AND IF YOU'RE WONDERING I AM HAVING A SIDE OF FABERRY IN THIS ONE ALSO.**

* * *

_**SO HERE'S WHAT YOU MISSED ON GLEE:**_

_Santana went back to Lima to help Finn out with sectionals and got assigned to mentor Marley and ended up having feelings for her. They got together for a bit but not before having sex at a party. Quinn in the meantime started hanging around her old high school and falling back to her old ways so Santana got Rachel to go and talk to her. Quinn got mad and started yelling at Rachel since she's been ignoring her since graduation. They had one of their infamous bathroom scenes and Quinn ended up confessing her love for Rachel and kissing her. Things got deep for the of them that night and kinda weird. _

_**AND THAT'S WHAT YOU MISSED ON GLEE.**_

* * *

It had been years since I mentored Marley. In the progress of doing so, I realized I had feelings for her. We broke up a few years after that and it wasn't a bad break up. It was something that we both agreed on. We were both just going in separate directions. She had graduation and plans for a different future.

Since then, I pride myself in graduating the University of Louisville among the top of my class and with a teaching degree. It took me a few days after that to also get AACCA certification, cheer leading safety credentials and liability insurance. I assisted the Cardinal's cheer leading coach for a few years and now I'll be taking over the Cheerios at McKinley High school for Sue. She said she's had trouble juggling her kid with practices so she needs to slow down but I think she left out the old as dirt part. People in town have caught buzz about me returning as coach. I don't know if they remember me as the poster child for being a lesbian head cheerleader, but as I catch them stare at me with either admiration or disgust, I think they do.

I walked into the school with a moment of reverie. Memories of Brit and sorta recently Marley flood through my head. I smile at the same lockers that had been there when I attended this school and the choir room that still has a band of misfits walking in and out. It seems like ages ago that I had once fought for Glee to stay an active club and win Nationals soon after. Passing by the choir room I see more trophies, small and big, fill the case that was once empty.

I headed toward my new office that still smelled of protein shakes and Sue's weird scent. I set my things down and hear a knock at the door, "Surprise!"

I turn to see Will Shuester with the same vest and smile he had when I left. He seemed a little older with a few new wrinkles and gray hairs. I still almost felt like a student instead of a peer and like I should be giving an excuse about why I was in the coaches room.

I bit my tongue and walked over to him for a hug, "Hey Mr. Shue, you still teach at this school?"

"As long as the Glee club needs me, I'm here. And from now on its Will. I'm glad I have a friend instead of an enemy in this office. I'll see you later in the teacher's lounge and we can catch up. Class is almost starting."

He walked out while the bell rang with one last wave and I got my stacks of paperwork together. I filled them out one by one and signed at the bottom of each form and so on. Once it was lunchtime, I took a deep breath and headed to the teacher's lounge to have a change in scenery. I saw Mr. Shu- _Will _wave me over and I awkwardly sat with him and a few other teachers.

"So how was your first day Coach Lopez?"

I took a deep breath, "Busy. A lot of paper work to fill out. I can almost understand why Sue was a prude."

Will laughed and shook his head, "When are you planning on having try outs for the Cheerios?"

I shrugged, "No idea. I just know I want it to be fresh this year."

"You can count on that. There will be twice the line Sue had for the Cheerios now that your coaching it. They'll probably think you'll go easier on them and still end up champions."

The warning bell rang for the last period of the day so we both stood up. He continued talking while walking out with me, "You should come to the Glee try outs and help me out. Maybe catch something in someone that I won't."

I nodded and waved him off. I took the next period to gather my things and head to the school gym where all the last year Cheerio's would be meeting. Once the bell rang, I had set everything up and stood in the middle of the basketball court for the Cheerio's to show up. They came in right before the bell rang and I looked at all them sit down with hopeful smiles.

I had my Coach persona switched on and started my beginning of the year speech, "As you all probably know, I'm Coach Santana Lopez. Coach Sylvester retired and asked me personally to take over for her. I know what you're all thinking: That it'll be an easy year for you on this squad. Maybe your right. I won't make you drink ridiculous protein shakes that make you not want to eat and I won't call you names like porcelain or my very own, Sandbags. But I expect you to be your best for as long as I coach." I looked over all of them one more time before continuing. "You'll be most likely surprised to find out that I cut you all from the squad starting now."

Some of them gasped and others looked like they were ready to argue with me but I put my hand up to stop them, "I don't have favorites and I don't know any of you. I need a team that'll win me a trophy and I will cut whoever I need to win. You _will_ all try out again and hopefully I'll see most of you again. The sign up sheet will be posted on the board in the morning. You're excused."

I watched them all get up with their eyes still wide and some of them still giving me a dirty look. I heard their whispers as they walk out of the room, "..can't believe-"

"What did Ms. Pierce ever-"

"-was the best"

I wondered if the Pierce they were talking about was Brittany. Knowing this town and the coincidences that occurred here, it probably was. I tried to keep my mind from fully exploring that idea as I packed up to leave.

The next morning I posted the sign up sheet on the board with all the other clubs and watched as most of the girls flocked to it and some even showed interest in Glee club. Maybe things have changed since I was in high school and it wasn't all about backstabbing and boyfriends now a days.

* * *

**A/N: Try outs for Glee and the Cheerios will be in the next one and maybe Brittany! If you want a certain character to return or have an idea for some new glee club/cheerio members let me know! Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late-ish update! I usually post 2 times a week but I've been really busy and a lot of personal things are going on so I hope you forgive me! What do you think about having this be extreme sexual tension fic for a bit? It could be fun..**

* * *

I walked into the school the next day and snatched my full sign up sheets for the Cheerios and put out a fresh batch. Will did the same thing with his club sheets while walking past, "I'll see you at try outs today?"

I nodded while chewing on my lip. I'd been nervous since I woke up this morning to audition all these high schoolers with the same dreams and ambitions as I had at their age. I can't just say yes to all of them and obviously neither can Will. I tried pushing it out of my head until I had to start calling out names in the auditorium. Until then, I had lunch duty in the cafeteria and some paperwork I hadn't gotten around to filling out. Who knew being a coach meant this much writing and signatures?

When lunch came around, I patrolled the room from the far corner and watched as the kids ate their lunch and goofed off. A few girls even tried talking to me about try outs and what I was looking for but I brushed them off knowing they were just trying to get on my good side. Many of them tried telling me they had recommendations from 'Ms. Pierce' and that Sue took that into great consideration. I kept telling each girl who came up that everyone still has to try out this year and in return I got a scowl or a death glare. Near the end of lunch I noticed some kids gather in different areas of the lunch room and give a nod. I turned to see what they were nodding to and noticed instruments come out of nowhere. I immediately felt happy and afraid for all of them.

I saw a few kids jump up and start singing a capella at first and to be honest, they were better than the group was when I went to this school. I heard a few people who could use a bit of work but it was only technical. I looked around the lunch room to make sure nothing would happen during the performance but everyone seemed to get into it and it followed with a better performance. When they were all done, a girl jumped on the table for everyone to see her, "As you all know, my name is Brooke. Sign up sheets for Glee is on the bulletin boards. I can't wait to see you all at the audition."

I was expecting a slushy or any form of torture for this girl. But I just saw a few nods in the sea of students and a few eye rolls. The bell rang a few minutes later and I watched everyone exit the lunch room with a few death glares still in the crowd from some of the old Cheerios. I shook my head and headed toward my office once everyone was in class. When I sat down, my phone rang.

"Coach Santana Lopez speaking."

"Santana? It's Brittany Pierce!"

I smiled and felt myself stop breathing. When I didn't answer, she cleared her throat.

"Oh, sorry... Distracted from.. Hey Brittany"

She chuckled and I felt embarrassed, "How's being the new coach at McKinley High?"

"Stressful." I muttered while my head was resting in my hand.

"Well... Maybe I can take some of that stress off of you by helping you with your Cheerio try outs?"

I leaned back in my chair and kept my hand over my eyes, "I don't want the girls to get the wrong idea that just because you recommend them they'll be on the squad."

I smiled at myself for not seeming like a total idiot so far.

"I know.. New coach, new rules. But coaches I've helped in the past take my advice. I'm a pretty good dance instructor and can spot talent easily. I've even helped coaches with their routines and it's always made them win. That's why I'm sorta in contract with McKinley high for a while so other schools can't have me." I didn't answer again so Brittany tried using a convincing tone, "They say I'm the best San..."

I exhaled and thought about it for a few seconds. It would be nice having the pressure off me. I'm definitely not agreeing because she used the tone of voice that I'd say yes to anything for, "You know what, that'd be nice. And it'd be great to catch up with you. The try outs are tomorrow."

"Well what are you doing today after school? Maybe we could-"

Quickly cutting her off, I tried not to seem interested in the idea. "_Can't!_ Glee auditions with Will."

Brittany laughed on the other end, "Alright. Have a nice day with _Will_ and I'll see you tomorrow."

I hung up the phone and laughed at myself while shaking my head. I guess everyone is a tad successful now. Brittany turned out to be more than the best dance instructor in town. After researching her name, I found out she's the best in all the states she's coached in. With more awards to her name than anyone could imagine, it's not a surprise Sue locked her down to this school. I wonder if she tricked her into the contract or if Britt simply wanted to be tied down.

It doesn't come to a surprise that I haven't heard of Brittany. My college prided themselves in being the best because we used our own people for what we needed. No outside help. I never tried looking into Brittany while I was trying to move up in my own career but I wasn't trying to deny any news from her either. Every once in a while I'd hear about her in Lima or about her traveling. As far as I heard, she loved traveling all over the world with old friends. Quinn, Mike, Mercedes and even Rachel have traveled with her to exotic areas.

Snapping out of my reverie, I saw Will standing by the door pointing to head out. I got up and followed him to the auditorium where the kids that performed in the cafeteria sat and smiled at me.

"What, no Cheerios in Glee?"

Will looked awkward and shook his head, "Sue banned it a few years after you left and made it nearly impossible to do both. But I'm sure the kids understand now that they could enjoy both without problems."

I nodded and smiled at all the Glee kids, "You could all try out tomorrow if you'd like. It's an open try out. No favorites, no restrictions."

A few seemed excited that I confirmed it and Will clapped his hands together, "That settles it. Okay, let's have our first audition of the year. Kaitlyn Hurley!"

The first girl walked on stage and the auditions finally began. I jotted down notes next to each name that was called out. after around 20 or so they started blending together. Of course there were a few that stuck out to me and I made it definitely noted of who should be in the club. Once the last person left we all turned to each other with thankful smiles.

"Everyone hand in their notes and I'll consider your choices."

"Wait! I'm sorry I'm late!"

I turned to see a girl practically running to the stage and snatched the microphone from the stand.

Will looked at me and shrugged. We all turned our attention to her and waited for her to continue.

"Seriously? No dramatic 'your too late' speech?"

I smiled and shook my head, "Everyone gets a fair audition. technically we close auditions at 4 and it is now.. 3:50. What's your name and what will you be singing for us today?"

"Uhm.. My name is Harmony. I'll be singing Glory of Love made famous by Bette Midler"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes,

_'You've got to give a little, take a little,_  
_And let your poor heart break a little._  
_That's the story of, that's the glory of love.'_

She sung the song with grace and I knew she had to be in the club. Ironic how the late ones always seem to be the best. Once she finished I smiled which gave her a huge grin while exiting.

After getting a handful of papers from the students, we looked over them and saw they all had the same choices. We shut off the lights and headed out of the auditorium while the students left to go home with a few hopeful goodbyes to me.

I watched them disperse while Will walked me to my office, "Would you need any help with your try outs tomorrow? It's probably nerve racking."

"Thank you but... Brittany is actually assisting me so I'll be fine."

Will smiled and gave a nudge, "Unholy trinity finally back together."

"No, it's just Brittany.."

"Well Quinn always visits for her daughter who just so happens to be in Brittany's dance class for kids. You're bound to run into her as long as Brittany is still active in this school. Sue used to love having them around. Gave something for the kids to work harder for."

I wasn't upset about finding out that I eventually would run into Quinn in this town but I wasn't exactly thrilled about it either. But I gave a fake smile and nodded while going into my office, "It should be fun."

The next day went by quickly as I dreaded try outs. I almost forgot about Brittany coming until I stepped into the gym and saw her doing flips out of boredom. Yup she was still flexible.

She saw me come in and jumped up and down before running over and practically attacking me, "Santana! It's been _years_!"

I stood rigid out of surprise then melted in her hug, "It really has been. How are you?"

I noticed that she smelled amazing and tried not to make it noticeable that I was basking in her scent, "I'm awesome now that I'm actually seeing you in this gym again. Major flashbacks right?"

I nodded and ignored the fireworks going on in my stomach. We both sat down and called for the first girl to come in. It happened to be Harmony from the Glee audition yesterday.

"Hello my name is-"

"Harmony, I remember. So you want to be a Cheerio?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay, show us what you can do."

Harmony flipped and tumbled without breaking a sweat and it surprised me with how good she was. Brittany just looked proud of her.

"Is she one of yours?"

"Advanced Hip Hop but she seriously can do anything. Tango, Waltz, anything."

I considered how much Brittany's recommendations actually meant and figured I would've probably trusted her instincts even if she didn't have a huge reputation.

Once Harmony was done I nodded, "So you can sing and dance... You realize you can't be late to Cheerio's practice starting next week right after school like you were for the Glee auditions? I won't tolerate it and you'll be cut at the first offense."

Harmony's smile overpowered the room as she jumped up and down giving little whoops of excitement. I grinned and put my finger to my lips, "Just don't tell anyone you made it. I don't want them thinking I'm an easy coach because the first girl got in."

She immediately composed herself and walked out of the room with an emotionless face. The next girl who came in seemed terrified because of it, "W-Was there just someone screaming in here?"

I smiled at Brittany who just gave the same smirk back before waving my hand at the student, "Name?"

* * *

**A/N: Review! I'll try to post sooner I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated. I've been in this writers block and my head has been somewhere else. Family troubles and writing my other fan fic have been pre-occupying my time and these past few days were the only ones I've had to relax so I just wanted to catch my breath. Please enjoy this sexual tension chapter that I've written for the long wait.**

**(P.S.: This fic is going to be a lot sexier, naughtier, and... _Wetter_ than Mentor... Just a warning!)**

* * *

Having try outs with Brittany was interesting. It's easy to feel comfortable around her in any situation and I was glad for that yesterday. I put up the list of the girls who made it in the Cheerio's yesterday and wasn't surprised that many of the girls who were already on the team still held their positions. Brittany knew how to choose them. As I found my way to my office, Will stopped me in the middle of the sea of students.

"I'm glad to see some of the girls that made the cut in Glee club also made it in the Cheerios."

I nodded and tried to end the conversation as easily as possible, "Even some boys. It's nice to have a bit of diversity now isn't it? If only Kurt and Karofsky attended here when people were beginning to be more accepting."

"You helped start it. It was almost like a domino effect at this school. Of course it's not perfect here but it's better."

Before I could walk away, Will touched my shoulder to catch my attention, "So Glee club starts today and-"

"You were wondering if I could stop by." It wasn't a question, just more of a statement that I've waited to hear since I arrived.

He looked hopeful at me, "It'd be great if you could."

"Sorry, Gotta stop by Ms. Pierces studio to give her a huge thank you for the help yesterday."

Will almost looked disappointed for the wrong reasons and nodded, "Well, I'll see you around one way or another right?"

Finally able to get away, I walked briskly out of McKinley and headed toward the only dance studio in Lima, Ohio. When I walked into the building that stood by itself, I saw a dance class just finishing a routine with what looked like people in their early twenties. I waited patiently in the back of the room and tried to watch everyone else but Brittany dance and failed miserably. It always made my blood start pumping when I watched her dance as a teenager. It was something that came so naturally to her and it's always showed. There was something definitely different about her now that I never recalled seeing in the past. It seemed like her childish demeanor washed away a bit over the years and in return she grew into this sexy young woman who knew what her body could do. Everything about her seemed the same but refreshed in a way.

It didn't help the heat that rushed in-between my legs when I watched her dip low in a body roll and caught a glisten of sweat shine off her body in the angle she was in. I looked away out of politeness and stared at my feet for the duration of the time.

The song finally finished and everyone went to get a drink of water as Brittany finally saw me and smiled. I walked up to her and cleared my throat, "Still an amazing dancer I see."

"I didn't become the highest recommended dance instructor for nothing."

_Shit_. Now I sounded like an idiot, "Right! Of course. You're more accomplished than you make yourself out to be, you know?"

"Did you Google me yesterday?" She asked casually with a cocky grin plastered on her face.

I of course felt like a stalker immediately and blushed while she laughed, "I figured you'd want to know how valuable my opinion was if I was helping you pick out your team of champions."

I nodded and slapped myself mentally. During the few seconds of silence she drank some more water, lifting her head and exposing her neck to me. I followed a bead of sweat from her neck that rolled down to her breasts and my mouth opened slightly at the sex appeal radiating off her. When she took a final gulp I preoccupied my eyes back to my feet and rolled my eyes in my head. I felt like a kid again around her and wondered if that would stop anytime soon.

"So what gives me the honor of a visit from the famous Coach Lopez?"

"Oh I uh.. Thank you."

"For...?"

"Th-the.. Yesterday." I took a deep breath and composed myself. I've seen this girl more than naked in the past. I can get through one conversation. Crap, now I'm thinking about her naked. Focus Santana. I took a deep breath and tried again while she just looked amused and confused at the same time.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me out yesterday. You can spot talent from a mile away. I have a winning team now thanks to you."

"Well don't thank me yet until you have a trophy in your possession. That's part of my contract I believe."

"Right, the contract. Listen Brit, you really don't have to keep yourself tied into this town because of the contract. I'll shred it the minute I'm back at school tomorrow. I don't know what Sue told you to get you to sign it-"

Brit stopped my mid sentence by leaning into me and having her mouth close to my ear. She whispered but I felt every word vibrating in my body, "It was my idea for the contract in the first place Coach Lopez. I don't mind being tied to something. Especially if it has a _pleasurable _outcome.."

She stepped away from me and smiled at my expression, "You really haven't changed much have you? Look, I've got to get back to instructing my class but I hope we can catch up some more later."

I just nodded and watched her wave while heading back to the front of the classroom. I walked out of the studio slowly and shook my head at myself. I just got sexually manhandled by my ex girlfriend and can barely think straight. She's changed plenty compared to me.

The next day was the first day of Cheerios practice and I didn't show up to the school until minutes before it started. I saw the girls already stretching out in the field and waiting for my arrival. I wore similar track pants that Sue would wear except they were a bit tighter and wore a black tank top that showed off everything good about my torso. Since the sun was out I also wore my signature aviators and tied my hair back. I turned on my bullhorn as I stopped in front of the team and started directing them. They all seemed to get along fine with each other and myself. A few football players passed by now and then cat calling to me and the Cheerios but the minute I turned around, they practically sprinted to the locker rooms.

"Okay, this has been great for a first practice but I expect much better over time, especially from the boys. Go hit the showers."

I grabbed my towel and wiped off the sweat that produced while standing still in the heat and took a deep breath.

"Always look this hot during practice?"

I turned to see Brittany Pierce walking from the stands, "How long have you been here?"

"Around the time it started. There wasn't much on Google about _you_ so I decided to see for myself how good of a coach you were."

"Spying?"

"Ah, but it's not spying if it's partially my team. I'm practically a co-coach."

I nodded and gestured toward the school, "Wanna get out of the sun so we can talk about how you're slowly taking over my squad?"

She smiled and nodded as we walked to my office. I sat on my desk as she sat on the seat intended for guests, "It's so weird being in here. Even for the past few years I always felt like I was in trouble when I was called to meet Sue. It still smells like protein powder."

She scrunched up her nose while I chuckled, "Yeah, it's like embedded in the carpet. Nothing I can do about it, believe me I've tried."

There were a few moments of silence before Brittany leaned back in her chair and smiled, "So how've you been for the past 8 years?"

"Good, very... Productive."

"And Marley?" Brittany said while suddenly being preoccupied with the arm of her chair.

"I don't know. We split up around the time of her graduation here."

She looked up to see me nod and swing my legs a bit, "Why?"

"We weren't headed the same direction for our future. It was mutual.. How about Sam? Still being the dynamic blonde duo?"

"Lasted until 2 years ago.. It was great, I mean I loved him but it was hard being with someone only for the pure reason of being comfortable."

It hung in the air of what Brittany wanted to say but I didn't notice. I was preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't notice her get up and stand in front of me.

"Isn't... _weird_ that we're brought together again when we're _both_ single and having to spend all this time together.." Brittany moved into my body like she had in her studio but didn't whisper this time as her hand ran down my arm, "Almost as if it's fate."

I nodded as my heart began to pick up speed at an award-winning rate. Brittany stayed there for a second before adding, "Too bad we work together.."

"W-why?" I managed to barely choke out.

"Because it's against my work ethic to have sex with the people I work with. Especially when I'm in contract with them since I can't just quit. This should be fun though.. Nothing like a good tease now and then right?"

She leaned away and smiled at me. I couldn't tell if it was a sad or flirtatious smile but it made my pupils dilate either way as she walked out of the office.

So let me run through this for myself, Brittany and I are single and in the same town again. I want her and I think she definitely wants me too but we can't act on it. Wanting something I couldn't have never made me this turned on before.

* * *

**A/N: Review and tell me if this made you frustrated in a sexual level or just a good old Brittana level. I loved writing this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I've been updating a little slow, I'm still dealing with personal stuff at the moment and I barely get a break to write. This chapter will introduce Quinn again but no Rachel yet. Hopefully the faberry side story will be in a chapter or two with how I want this to go. If you guys want to discuss the story line with me and tell me how this is going don't hesitate to do so I love hearing your opinions. Those who already review/message me I always get back to them and talk to them about my ideas and hear them out even if they don't have good things to say. I love criticism.**

* * *

**[Brittany's POV]**

_Just ask Brittany.. It's not like you're in high school anymore. Any normal friend would ask._

"So how've you been the past few years?" Way to beat around the bush Brittany.

"Good, very... Productive." Santana said with hesitation. I thought it was obvious of what I was hinting towards but it didn't seem that Santana understood. Either that or she was purposefully acting oblivious.

I sighed and asked the question that's been bothering me since she showed up in Lima, "And Marley?"

I preoccupied myself with a piece of string on the chair. It was hard not to look at Santana but I was scared of the answer. I've been waiting for fate to bring her back to me but _fate_ isn't working in my favor this time around. She's technically my boss this time around. I couldn't figure out if this made me want her more or not. I did like her title of head cheerleader back in high school because it made her have power over me so it wouldn't surprise me that this definitely got me going.

"I don't know. We split up around the time of her graduation here."

I looked up so fast I felt whip-lash. I don't know why I felt the need to know so the next question I asked made me mentally slap myself, "Why?"

It really wasn't any of my business but she didn't seem too bothered my curiosity. Santana shrugged her shoulders while the look in her eyes seemed lost in another time, "We weren't headed the same direction for our future. It was mutual.. How about Sam? Still being the dynamic blonde duo?"

Trying my hardest not to laugh at the assumption that Sam and I were still together, I shook my head. "Lasted until uh.. 2 years ago.. It was great, I mean I loved him but it was hard being with someone only for the pure reason of being comfortable."

I wanted to say that I couldn't be in a relationship with someone who wasn't her for that long. I wanted to say how we actually broke up when things got boring a little after graduation and I wanted to figure things out for myself. It shouldn't have been hard because Santana knew how I loved trying new things in bedroom and just in general. It shouldn't have been hard to say but it was. Santana moved on for my best interest so many years ago but even now my interests are her. I don't know why I lied but I figured it wasn't like I killed anyone. I promised myself to tell the truth later if anything happened between her and I. Believe me, I _really_ wanted something to happen. Santana with full authority over me got my head spinning. If she was questioning if I was interested in her or not, I'm gonna make it perfectly clear before I leave this room.

I got up and stood in front of Santana to get her out of her head. I could see the alarmed look in her eyes when she realized how close I was to her. I felt the pure need and want to have her inside me show in my expression as I leaned in to her, "Isn't... _weird_ that we're brought together again when we're _both_ single and having to spend all this time together. Almost as if it's fate."

I knew what working with Santana meant and even if I very much wanted her, I knew it wasn't right. But that didn't mean I couldn't harmlessly tease her and show her how the past few years have been to me, "Too bad we work together.."

"W-why?"

I smiled at how Santana was hanging by a thread. MY thread. I could see the darkness in her eyes forming and the pure sex radiating from her. I figured this could work to my advantage, "Because it's against my work ethic to have sex with the people I work with. Especially when I'm in contract with them since I can't just quit. This should be fun though.. Nothing like a good tease now and then right?"

I felt her eyes on me as I walked out of the room which is exactly what I wanted. I wanted her to crave me. I wanted to show her how these past years aided me to be a very sexually confident young woman. Not that I wasn't confident in high school but I've been with a _few_ woman since then and know what they all crave for. This shouldn't be any different from teasing the others from glee club on our 'special' trips out of the country.

* * *

**[Santana's POV]**

I couldn't take my mind off Brittany and even if I wanted to, it'd be impossible. I felt my arousal pool in between my legs just thinking about that bead of sweat rolling down into Brittany's chest. It was a long night for me and even touching myself wouldn't relieve the need I had for her. I've never felt so frustrated or turned on. I usually got what I wanted _even_ if it was inappropriate. I wasn't the type to turn a girl down. But Brittany was worth working for even if it meant never having her.

It was 7 am when I remembered Brittany taught kid dance classes in the morning and jumped out of bed almost immediately. By the time I was ready to go, only 10 minutes had passed. I figured I could pick up coffee for the both of us and realized I still remembered what she liked. At least I hoped she still liked the same thing she drank in high school. _Holy fuck what am I getting myself into?_ I looked like a creeper walking up to the studio with coffee that she probably doesn't even prefer anymore. She's traveled the world. She probably prefers something more sophisticated than a Lima Bean cappuccino. It's too late to turn around now since she's smiling at me while helping these little brats with their dance moves.

"Hey sandbags."

I smiled tightly at the voice, "Nice to run into you again teenage baby momma."

Quinn laughed at my eye roll as she hugged me, "Still the same Santana I left here."

When we pulled back from hugging each other, I could see that her hair was pulled back in a clip and she had a pencil skirt on with a dress shirt. "And you look like you've done well for yourself."

"Only the best divorce lawyer in Lima. You should see the look on the men's faces around here when I walk by them. They swear I could take all that their worth just by being near them."

I nodded and turned to the kids, "Which one is Beth?"

"She's the one on the far right."

I spotted her dirty blonde curly hair instantly. She looked like Puck but her eyes were definitely Quinn's. "How's Shelby?"

"Good.. We finally came into an agreement a few years ago that I should see Beth more. She really is my ball of light. How've you been? It's been _years_ since we've talked."

I nodded at her scolding look knowing that it'd been hard for her keeping in touch with me. I didn't exactly make it easy. Quinn was a good friend and at the end of the day we'd be there for each other but we're so much a like it was hard to not get into arguments or slap fights. We were just two alphas in the friendship and we'd always battle it out to see who was really in charge. It'd usually end in a stinging cheek and an angry Quinn Fabray.

"I've been busy trying to make a name for myself only to end up back in Lima. Weird how this town just sucks everyone back in."

"Yeah I've heard you took over Sue's job. I guess you're working with Brittany as well.. I can smell that peppermint mocha cappuccino from here."

I tried to keep myself from smiling but it was hard when I was looking at Brittany being silly with the kids, "If you haven't realized, I'm sorta her _boss_ and it'd be.."

"Hot?"

"Unethical."

Quinn kept her voice down while smiling playfully at me, "Hasn't stopped you before."

I rolled my eyes and pushed her jokingly, "But it's definitely stopped her before and now. It's driving me crazy already and to be honest it just makes me want her more."

"Makes you want who more?" I hadn't realized Brittany walked up to us to catch the last bit of my conversation. I turned red and practically shoved the coffee I brought her in her face.

"I uh.. Coffee?"

Brittany smiled and took a sip before raising her eyebrows, "You remember?"

"I didn't know if you changed your preference, I have something different and bland if you want mine it's totally fine-"

"No! It's still the same.. Quinn your daughter is an amazing dancer. I don't think she should even be in the beginner kids class."

Quinn shook her head laughing, "That's what Puck says when he takes her here as well. Shelby wants her to develop friends her age so take it up with her. I'll see you two later I'm late for an appointment. Don't be a stranger Santana."

I waved her off and turned my attention to Brittany. Not that I ever had my attention anywhere else. I blushed as she looked at me with that damn stare.

"So what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing important.. Just.. work."

Brittany nodded at my hesitation and smiled, "Well then I guess I'll see you at Cheerios practice. Just make sure you don't look too sexy or else I'd be too distracted from the girls."

She turned around to make sure the kids left safely as I stood there wondering how the hell I was going to get through practice without practically jumping on top of her for all my students to see.

* * *

**A/N: Review and all that good stuff. Don't be a stranger!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This fic is the funnest thing I've written. Maybe a little angsty but still a lot of fun. I tried to push myself when editing this after reading the AMAZING update of Life Among Mortals. If you haven't read it, do. I will rep that fic till no end. Not that it needs repping. ANYWAYS, enjoy this sexually frustrated fic I've written and please review!**

* * *

I tried my best to concentrate during Cheerios practice but it was hard when Brittany's gaze alone would make me melt instantly. She hasn't come down from the bleachers yet but just knowing she's there is torture. I'm sure nobody noticed how nervous I was but I sure as hell felt like I was under a microscope with her around. Whenever I would correct a student or try to tighten the routine, I'd look at Brittany and she'd just look curious. There would be no conformation if I was horrible or good at my job. It'd just be that blank stare from the bleachers. I tried to reason with myself by repeating in my head that I only care about her opinion because she's working with me but I know it's a lot more than that. She's supposed to be helping me but all I feel is her eyes burning into me as I bark orders.

I grabbed my bullhorn after an hour and took a few deep breaths before speaking, "Great practice guys. The first football game is next week and I expect this routine to be spotless by then. Have a nice day."

I waved at Brittany and signaled her to meet me in my office. By the time I packed up my things and headed over there, she was already sitting down.

"Am I in trouble or something?" Brittany said in a playful tone.

I cleared my throat and shook my head, "No, I was just wondering if I was."

She looked at me with the same curious look she gave me on the field and I tried clarifying, "You haven't said anything to me since yesterday. I thought you were supposed to be helping me with the team but so far all you've done is watch me."

"Well I have to know how you coach. It's easier to watch from the bleachers. The view is better."

"Yes, but I haven't heard any feedback from you."

Brittany got up and stood by me. I finally noticed that I haven't moved since I entered the room and felt awkward standing by the door.

"Like I said, the view is amazing from the bleachers. I could see everything from there and if you must know, so far, I really like what I see."

I tried to suppress the tingle I felt in my lower stomach and kept my voice stern, "You know that's not what I meant."

She sighed and nodded her head, "I know. You're actually an amazing coach. The kids seem to listen to you really well. I'll probably start coaching with you on Monday morning. It _is_ really hot seeing you take control by yourself though. Maybe I like it a little too much."

Before I could say anything, she opened the door by reaching behind me causing her body to be pressed against mine. She watched my expression change and winked before walking out of the room.

I stood frozen as her scent lingered in the room. A few minutes later I heard a knock on my door and quickly composed myself. When I answered, I saw Harmony still in her Cheerios uniform. I motioned for her to sit down as I took my seat opposite to her.

"Hey Coach, I was wondering if you can substitute for Glee club on Monday?"

"Why didn't Mr. Shue come ask me?"

"He was in a rushing to leave when he asked me." She seemed hesitant as she looked down at her shoes, "I know I'm just a messenger but can I say something?"

I nodded for her to continue, "I've heard stories about how you dominated Glee club and Cheerios. I think it'd be awesome if you substituted for us and gave us a fresh pair of eyes at this. Mr. Shue is sorta... out of date with his Journey songs. He still tries to make us sing don't stop believing and I heard that's what your Glee club sang when you went to school here."

Laughing at the idea that Will still makes them sing Journey, I nodded, "And I bet he's still trying to make you sing the songs he sang in his glee club as well."

Harmony seemed to look horrified at the idea and I waved her off, "I'll sub for glee as long as you help me try to get Mr. Shue to stop with the overused classics. Believe me, it takes more than a push with him."

She smiled and thanked me before walking out of my office. After collecting my things, I turned off my lights and headed to my apartment. It wasn't a long drive. Like everything in Lima, it was 5 minutes away from the school. Once I got home it took me a few seconds of laying face down on my bed to decide I needed a drink. I got back up and headed out to the only place in town that serves drinks besides the grungy gay bar.

I walked in to the small pub and ordered myself gin and tonic once I sat down. After finishing it in record time, I ordered another.

"You should slow down. If I remember correctly, you're a light weight."

Brittany took a seat next to me and ordered something called a peppermint beach.

"How am I not surprised that we bumped into each other at the only bar in Lima?"

"Are you not happy to see me?" Brittany said with a frown.

I automatically started shaking my head and felt guilt wash over me, "It's not you. It's just how this town has dry humor for my life."

"What do you mean?"

I finished my drink and ordered another before explaining, "Well, relationships for example. Everything that seems to pop up in this town for me happens at the wrong time."

"Not Marley." Brittany said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ah, but time got to the best of us didn't it? We both got too busy and of course, things weren't working out. Everything goes wrong because of the timing. Not that I regret ending it with her."

Brittany chuckled and shook her head, "I'd like to think of it differently."

"Is that so?"

"Well, I like to think that if something seems to get in the way of two people being together then it wasn't meant to be or they aren't working hard enough for it. Of course the _timing _itself could be what wasn't meant to be. That same couple could be meant for each other at a different time of their lives. I think fate works in mysterious ways."

"Do you_ believe_ in fate though? Like really believe that we all have a destiny?" I say with a curious tone.

"I'd like to think so. I'd like to think a lot of things are because of fate especially recently."

It was quiet for a few minutes before Brittany cleared her throat, "I lied to you a few days back."

"How?"

"I told you that Sam and I broke up a few years ago but it happened around the time we graduated too. Things were so boring between us because lets face it, the chemistry was so _off_. Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy and an amazing friend but it just didn't feel right. But I felt like since you moved on, I should probably do the same. It was easy being with him."

My mind started getting fuzzy around the edges as she talked. All I had was random thoughts that I blurted out without a filter at this point.

"I didn't date Marley to hurt you you know."

"I know,"

"It felt right at the time. It was easy for me to be with her too and felt good."

"I know,"

The questions that burned in my mind for years finally came after a few minutes of silence, "Were you angry at me for dating her?"

"No, I understood. Just like you understood that I was dating Sam."

"Do you think I made a mistake breaking up with you?"

Brittany ordered herself another drink while answering, "No. At the time I felt like it was. I kept repeating that it must've been a fluke in your thinking because you said I was your one and only. But now it makes sense. We only knew each other. We only had each other. I think we needed to be with other people, gain experience and time apart to truly find out what we wanted. We were only in high school Santana. No one is supposed to know what they want at that age."

"Experience?" I felt myself regret asking her. She did have a lot of sex appeal recently and I can only guess how she gained that.

"Well you know how I love trying new things and-"

I interrupted her while comically putting my hands over my ears, "Okay I get it I knew it was a bad idea to ask."

"I know you still love to gossip.. I'm just saying you'd be surprised with some of the people I had sex with."

I probably shouldn't have asked but I did anyways, "Okay, who then?"

"Well Quinn for one."

"That doesn't surprise me."

Brittany held up her hands in defense, "Let me finish, that Joe guy because I thought he was a girl but quickly found out he wasn't.. And Rachel-"

"Berry?"

"Yup." Brittany said with a smug grin.

"But she's not even gay!"

"She was that night. I'm pretty sure she had a thing for Quinn in High School."

"No, she _feared_ Quinn most of the time since she bullied her. Why would she have a thing for her?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders, "Because it's easy to want something you can't have."

"Are we talking about Rachel still?"

"Nope."

I gave a nervous laugh and sipped my drink slowly this time. I think the alcohol is making me think she's talking about _us_. Yup that must be it. Brittany stayed quiet for a few minutes causing my thoughts to jumble into visions of Brittany seducing me and taking me back to her place.

In attempt to not think about that, I shook my head, "So what are you referring to then?"

"Well I know I was just imagining taking you back to my place so I could see how different you look without your clothes on now a days. If that's being subtle enough to hint what I was talking about."

Thinking I imagined what she said, I ran my fingers through my hair, "Wait, what?"

"You really haven't changed much have you? Still submissive in bed probably." Brittany said with a chuckle.

Getting angry and weirdly confident, my voice come out in a raspy whisper, "Wouldn't you like to know.. I bet you get wet just thinking about me undressing at your place."

I saw her legs clench together so I pressed my hand in-between her thighs, "That's what I thought. You're not the only one who can tease.. I'll see you Monday morning."

With that said, I tossed some money on the counter and walked out with a grin plastered on my face. Once I get home I know I'll be getting weak at the knees just thinking about where my hand was but for now I'll relish in this small victory.

* * *

**A/N: Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I didn't think I'd finish this some what soon :) But here it is. I have another new fic out called I Wish based on the fan video on youtube called Make A Wish ( watch?v=2bJFWZ_ccNU ). I suggest you check it out. It's a valentines day fic for all those needing some faberry loving this February. Anyways, this chapter is a little longer but nothing that crazy is happening. Just setting up for future chapters! If you want anything more or less just message me or review :)**

* * *

Maybe I shouldn't have enjoyed Brittany taking charge during Cheerio practice so much but it was an extreme turn on. She kept her word and helped out on Monday and for once I didn't look at her most of the time because of what happened on Friday. I have to admit, it was fun teasing her and by the look on her face, I'd probably do it again. I wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine more than I could admit.

After Brittany dismissed the team with me she awkwardly walked up and scratched the side of her head, "So I'm really sorry."

"For what?"

"Poking fun at you on Friday. Your sex life is none of my business and I saw how upset you got over it."

I felt relief wash over me that she wasn't uncomfortable about how forward I was. In fact, I think she enjoyed it with the way she's apologizing. Her head was bowed like a dog in trouble and I took full advantage of it. As long as the ball was in my court, I saw no reason not to keep it there.

I shrugged and licked my lips. I saw her eyes watch as my tongue swiped against my lower lip. "I wasn't that upset, I just don't like it when people don't understand that I could take charge once in a while. You know how I get when I'm angry."

She cocked her head to the side as if she were confused if I was flirting or not. I changed the subjects while walking back to the school, "So is it true that Rachel's berry's were bursting for Quinn in high school?"

Brittany smiled and nodded her head, "You should ask Quinn about that. I'm sure you'd enjoy her reaction when you bring it up. I can't say anything more without giving anything away though."

"I'll be sure to do that."

The rest of the day went by like a breeze and before I went to the choir room to teach glee, I made a call to Quinn.

It rang twice before she answered, "Hello, this is Quinn Fabray."

"Hey stretch marks, what man's life are you ruining today?"

"Santana, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to meet up after I'm done teaching glee club today. Brittany made me realize we have _a lot_ to catch up on."

Without detecting the mischief in my voice, Quinn answered like it was a blessing, "Well finally I have a best friend that's willing to talk to me. I'd have to thank Brittany for knocking some sense into you."

"Don't thank her just yet, we'll meet at Breadstix. I've been back for a week now and I still yet to see if their bread sticks are as good as I remember."

We said out good byes and I headed toward the choir room to see how much Will tried to make the kids into the original members. When I walked in the room I saw Harmony start waving erratically at me while trying to hide the smile on her face. I figured this is what it must feel like to have fans. I looked around at the students and saw one of them sleeping while the others almost looked bored to be here. It really didn't seem like much has changed around here.

A girl who sat in the middle of this stood up and walked to me with her hand out, "Hello, my name is Brooke. We're so happy you could teach us today. Mr. Shue talks about you and the other kids that were in glee club when you were in high school as if your legends."

I took her hand and cocked my head to the side. Yup, there was always gonna be one Rachel Berry in the group.

"Brooke, take a seat." She turned and sat down hanging on my every word as she jotted down notes. The kid that was asleep woke up to my voice and everyone seemed to be paying strict attention to me.

"I remember most of you from the auditions. Glee club is supposed to be fun so in here we can set aside that I'm coach of the Cheerios and you can see me as a friend. But on the field, I expect the same respect as you've always given me."

Everyone seemed to relax as I sat on the piano, "So, what are your complaints on Mr. Shue. I'm sure you're dying on telling me."

A few random kids shouted things out like "Journey is the only band he knows!"

"He tries to rap and it gets awkward!"

Or my favorite, "He uses us for his own problems!"

I laughed at the last one and held my hand up for them to stop shouting things at me, "Okay, well what do you guys want to sing?"

Everybody looked around the room and shrugged. I jumped off the piano and wrote on the blackboard, "I don't think Mr. Shue will mind if I gave you guys this week's assignment. I want you guys to work on your individuality. Any song that expresses you is welcome. It could be just your favorite song on the radio or maybe you've felt something build inside you that you can't get out besides in song. I understand that singing could be the only release for some of you. I want it stripped and only sung with a few soft instruments."

Harmony raised her and quickly put it back down when she remembered that I dismissed my authority, "Well, can you give us an example?"

I turned and saw the same piano guy from when I went to school here and nodded my head towards him, "Do you remember?"

He rolled his eyes but gave a small smile before playing the beginning of my go to Amy Winehouse song

_Well sometimes I go out, by myself, and I look across the water_  
_And I think off all the things, of what you're doing, and in my head I paint a picture_  
_Since I've come home, well my body's been A mess, And I miss your yellow hair, and the way you like to dress_  
_Oh won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over, valerie._

_Valerie __Valerie __Valerie_

_Did You Have To Go To Jail, Put Your House Out Up For Sale, Did You Get A Good Lawyer.__  
__I Hope You Didn't Catch A Tan, I Hope You Find The Right Man, Who'll Fix It For You.__  
__Are You Shopping Anywhere, Change The Color Of Your Hair, And Are You Busy.__  
__Did You Have To Pay That Fine, That You Were Dodging All The Time, Are You Still Dizzy.__  
__Well Since I Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your Tender Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress.__  
__Oh Wont You Come On Over, Stop Making A Fool Out Of Me, Oh Why Don't You Come On Over, Valerie._

I sang the rest of the song with ease and by the last note people were cheering and clapping so I bowed gracefully before taking my place on the piano again.

Harmony spoke up and received a few eye rolls, "Was that to anyone in particular?"

"Why?" I said without thinking about it.

"Well I'm sure the original said ginger hair, not yellow hair."

I raised my eyebrows and tried to think back before ended up dismissing the idea entirely, "I sang that song because Amy Winehouse is my inspiration. That song won me sectionals and hasn't ever done me wrong. Like I said, sing something that expresses any part of you. No limits this week just make sure it's appropriate."

They all went off in their own groups discussing their own ideas while Brooke came up to me, "Uhm Coach?"

"Yes?"

She looked nervous as she tried to keep her voice down, "I was wondering if you had a minute after class?"

I nodded my head and watched her walk back to her seat and write down more notes. After 15 minutes of ideas being thrown around for people to sing, I dismissed them and stayed while Brooke looked nervous in her seat.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

She bit her lip before explaining, "I would talk to somebody else about this if I could but, I don't think there are many people who understand in this town.. You're gay right?"

I waited for her to continue as she fumbled with her words, "I think.. Well I know I am too and Ms. Pierce talks about you guys in high school from time to time and I was wondering how you got a girl to notice you."

I smiled at how Brooke seemed nervous and brave to talk to me about her closeted lesbian problems. I had a feeling a lot of closeted gay kids were gonna look at me as if I was their savior at this school but she seemed genuinely concerned about catching some girls attention.

"What's her name?"

"Sh-she's in this club, I'd rather not say."

"Well, Brittany and I were best friends. It wasn't hard catching her attention because I already had it. Talking to her could be the first move for you. Just don't try to hard for her attention. She's probably already noticed you."

"How do you know?"

"You remind me of someone I went to school with. Trust me, I'm sure she notices you."

Brooke gave a faint smile before leaving. I wonder if the myth is true about glee being all gay kids because that's all there seems to be anymore. I packed up my things and went to breadstix a little early to have a few minutes to myself. When Quinn arrived, I felt a sly smile creep on my face.

"There's the girl I wanted to see."

Quinn smiled and ordered pasta when she sat down, "So how did Brittany convince you to actually stay in contact with me?"

"It's a funny story actually. We were out drinking-"

"Oh.." She said with a knowing smile.

"Nothing happened." I said with a scowl. "Anyways, she got around to telling me about how Rachel's been doing lately and mentioned a few things about when we were in high school."

Her smiled faltered a bit before clearing her throat, "Oh?"

"Brittany said to ask about how her lady loins were craving you back then."

"It's really none of your business Santana." Quinn said as she started to get up.

"Okay it's not, but we _are_ best friends even if I just wanted to tease you about it. Other than Brittany, you only have me and vise versa."

She sighed before she sat back down, "What do you want to know?"

"What happened for starters."

"Do you remember the day of the party that happened at your house when you started liking Marley?" I nodded as she continued, "I told her that I was.. I told her I was in love with her and it didn't end well."

"I should've known by the way you practically moped around my party that day. Of course I wouldn't know first hand."

"Yeah well I tried to act like nothing was wrong and eventually I realized she didn't want that with me. Then a few years pass by and I find out she's going on vacations with Brittany... I sorta flipped out."

There was a pause before she smiled a little and continued, "I sorta ambushed her at one of her broadway shows at the time. It was only a practice run and she only a minor roll in it but while she was performing I sorta went up stage and slapped her. That's the last I've been in contact with her in the past few years."

I shook my head and smiled, "You've always been an expert at dramatic slapping."

"Yeah well I wouldn't be surprised if she still hated me for it."

I ate the bread sticks as she kept talking about her past regrets with Rachel and concluded these really were still as good as they use to be. Which is awesome because those late night cravings in high school can't be seen as crazy anymore. I got a box to go of just the bread sticks and munched on them as I made my way home.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will feature more Brittana. I might take a tiny break from this fic just to keep track of my other ones. Review and all that good stuff :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I feel like I'm a stranger to this story. I had to get back in my groove with this one but hopefully you guys like what I did with this chapter. Sorry it might be later updates from now on. I'm spreading myself thin with my other two fics and need to take more breaks than I usually do.**

* * *

The next morning I passed by the choir room and heard someone talking. I stopped by the door to peak in and was surprised to see Harmony and Brooke. I have to say, it didn't look like a good conversation.

"You really think I have feelings for you? Why would I be interested in _you_? I only agreed to meet up yesterday because I thought it was for glee club, not for you to play out some sick fantasy."

Harmony stormed out without noticing me by the door while Brooke looked defeated.

I leaned against the door frame, "Is she the one?"

Brooke jumped at the sound of my voice but nodded, "I don't think it'll work out."

I sighed once she walked past to leave and clenched my jaw. So many memories in this choir room of confessing and denying love. Sometimes I wondered if it was cursed. I ended up spending the rest of the day thinking of my own love life. I wasn't as brave as I hoped I'd be in high school. Who knows if I would've came out willingly if I was given the right circumstances. But Brittany was my right circumstance and I still didn't have the guts.

I held cheer practice during lunch to work around the kid's glee schedule with Brittany's help. She came back to my office when lunch ended almost as if it was routine now. Maybe it sort of was.

She sat in the visitor's chair and crossed her legs, "I heard you sang about me."

I rolled my eyes, "Hardly. Just mixed up the words."

"Sure, sure. I wouldn't call my hair yellow though."

I leaned against my desk and shuffled through some paperwork, "Wasn't about you Brittany."

"I guess since my name isn't Valerie.."

"See? There you go." I said while marking some lists off.

"Lets just say my name is Valerie though, just for the sake of argument."

"Nope."

She ran her foot up my calf and lowered her voice, "Don't like role-playing?"

"Brittany."

"What?" She asked innocently.

"We're not talking about this."

"Why not?"

I looked up from my paperwork and rose an eyebrow, "Because it's unprofessional."

"Yeah but grabbing my pussy at the bar was totally professional, you're right."

I turned to my desk and randomly started shuffling papers around, "That was-"

I suddenly felt Brittany push me against the desk and keep her body pressed behind me, "You act like you've got me in the palm of your hand, but what would happen if I challenged that? You had all this power for the past few days but you didn't do a damn thing did you?"

I felt myself losing control as familiar warmth spread between my legs as if to confirm it. I loved it when she took control. Except for now. You know what? Fuck it, _especially_ now.

"See, I know you Santana. I've always known you best and I think you forget about that. You wanna know what I'm thinking about?" She paused for me to answer but only a soft noise from the back of my throat escaped. I felt her tongue run up my throat before she whispered, "I'm thinking about how good it would make you feel if I spread your legs open now and fucked you against your desk."

Before anything else could happen, I heard a knock on the door. I shakily stood up straight and jerked the door open to see one of the glee kids standing impatiently, "Mr. Shue wants you for glee club in 5 minutes."

Not trusting my voice, I nodded and watched the kid disappear down the hall. I felt Brittany come up behind me and brush my hair away from my ear, "Maybe next time."

She walked out without saying another word and it made me hate the kid that interrupted us. For all I know, Brittany could've carefully planned this so we would eventually be interrupted. It was an insane theory but it had to be the only way Brittany seemed to be slipping from my grasp. I cleared my throat and made my way to the glee room.

Will saw me walk in and pointed to the board, "I see you already gave the kids an assignment."

"Oh, yeah. I hope you don't mind. It just seems like they don't know their own voice-"

He held up a hand an smiled, "Don't worry about it, I think it's great to have them express their individuality."

Before I could roll my eyes at him, Brooke cleared her throat and stood from her seat, "I have a song I would like to sing."

Will and I nodded for her to come up to the front of her room. She sat on a stool and sang John Mayer.

_"My stupid mouth_  
_Has got me in trouble_  
_I said too much again_  
_To a date over dinner yesterday_  
_And I could see_  
_She was offended_  
_She said "well anyway..."_  
_Just dying for a subject change_

_Oh, another social casualty_  
_Score one more for me_  
_How could I forget?_  
_Mama said, "Think before speaking"_  
_No filter in my head_  
_Oh, what's a girl to do_  
_I guess she better find one soon_

_We bit our lips_  
_She looked out the window_  
_Rolling tiny balls of napkin paper_  
_I played a quick game of chess with the salt and pepper shaker_  
_And I could see clearly_  
_An indelible line was drawn_  
_Between what was good, what just slipped out and what went wrong_

_Oh, the way she feels about me has changed_  
_Thanks for playing, try again._  
_How could I forget?_  
_Mama said, "Think before speaking"_  
_No filter in my head_  
_Oh, what's a boy to do_  
_I guess he better find one_

_I'm never speaking up again_  
_It only hurts me_  
_I'd rather be a mystery_  
_Than she desert me_

_Oh I'm never speaking up again_  
_Starting now_

_One more thing_  
_Why is it my fault?_  
_So maybe I try too hard_  
_But it's all because of this desire_  
_Just wanna be liked_  
_Just wanna be funny_  
_Looks like the joke's on me_  
_So call me "Captain Backfire"_

_I'm never speaking up again_  
_It only hurts me_  
_I'd rather be a mystery_  
_Than she desert me_

Harmony seemed to only look at Brooke when she thought no one else noticed but I did. Of course I saw the look in her eyes that said she was hiding something. Funny what students would let teachers see.

As soon as the song ended the two girls avoided eye contact and sat as far away as possible from each other for the rest of glee. Once Will excused everyone I followed them out and felt like I was back in high school. I saw two football players walk toward us and of course I didn't think anything of it. Why would I? I'm the coach at this school. I looked down to see the slushies in their hands but before I could say anything I saw red ice being thrown at Brooke.

They laughed and high-fived each other, "Be happy it wasn't pig's blood."

I crossed my arms and practically screamed, "You two. My office. NOW."

They seemed startled at my presence and stuttered, "W-We didn't know you were-"

"Does it look like I'm in the mood for excuses? MY OFFICE!"

I brushed off some chunks of ice on Brooke and pointed to the first girl in my sight, "Harmony, help her get this cleaned off. I have to deal with the boys who did this."

After twenty minutes of scolding and threatening, I gave them a week of detention each and threw in a call to their parents. If there was anything I hated more, it was seeing what happened today. That was the first slushy I saw in _years_. Hopefully it'd be the last.

I finally left the school later than I wanted and met Quinn at the Lima Bean. I sat down across from her as she drank her coffee.

"Glad to see you made it." Quinn said with thick sarcasm.

"It isn't my fault some kids from the football team decided it'd be funny to slushy a student in front of me."

"They still do that?"

I nodded as I rolled my eyes, "Apparently some things never change with jocks."

"So why'd you want to meet me? I'm getting the feeling you usually need something when you call."

"I was wondering.. Well.. Brittany-"

"You think she's a little hard to contain don't you?"

"She seems to know what she's doing."

Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed, "Well, yeah. It's been years, what do you think she's been doing with her spare time? She's gorgeous, successful and gets what she wants usually."

"You're only saying that because-"

"Rachel?" Quinn said in confusion.

"Yeah because-"

"Rachel."

"Quinn would you-"

I stopped talking and followed her line of sight. I saw Rachel walk in to the Lima Bean with a few friends and almost choked on my coffee. I tried hard not to laugh as I looked at Quinn, "Holy shit this'll be good."

* * *

**A/N: Good stuff, good stuff. Might end this fic sooner than I thought. Too much on my plate. Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Again, sorta short chapter. I've been worn out lately but it doesn't mean I'm not trying to get this fic to where I want it. Just a lot of stories and personal stuff is keeping my time really right. Review :)**

* * *

Quinn looked like she was panicking as she watched Rachel stand in line for coffee. I swear it seemed like she was experiencing this in slow motion.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

She was jumping on the balls of her feet out of panic. I think she was contemplating just running away, "Do you happen to still smoke?"

"Not really, it'd make me winded during practices in college so-"

Quinn pulled my arm and dragged me outside. We stopped when we were by the side of the building and she peaked around the corner as if she were hiding.

I crossed my arms and cocked my head to the side, "Why are we acting like we're in high school?"

"You _are_ in high school." She said in a belittling tone.

"I'm the coach of the cheer team, it's different. You're a goddamn lawyer Quinn and you're hiding from Rachel Berry."

"Because last time I saw her, I slapped her in the middle of her performance."

"It's not like it was during a live show! They were practicing. Plus you're a genius slapper. If anything, she probably wet her pants because of it."

Quinn slapped my arm and kept watching around the corner, "Oh my god she's outside. I think she saw me."

"Really?" I said in a mocking shocked tone.

"Yeah, but I don't think she can see us now."

"Let me fix that then." I started my way around the corner while ignoring Quinn's hushed but urgent whispers.

Rachel spotted me and a grin spread on her lips. She practically jumped on me when I hugged her, "Santana Lopez!"

"Rachel Berry, still overreacting I see." I said while rolling my eyes playfully.

"Hardly. It's been years! When Brittany told me you started coaching for McKinley, I couldn't believe it!"

"Oh, you still talk to Brittany?" I said with a smile that had mischief written all over it.

"Only occasionally to catch up."

I changed subjects to keep her from running off, "So what brings you to Lima? Visiting your dads?"

"Yeah, well the Broadway show I'm doing is on tour around here so I thought I'd come home for a bit. But while it's on my mind, I thought I saw Quinn with you. Is she here?"

"Of course she's here." I turned to see blonde hair swish out of view from the corner, "She just... Doesn't feel well."

Rachel tried following my line of sight before shaking her head, "She's hiding isn't she?"

"Pretty much."

"Well you tell her that when she's ready to grow up, I'm here."

We hugged again before she walked back to her very nice car and drove away. Rolling my eyes, I went back around the corner and smacked the back of Quinn's head.

"HEY!"

"Don't hey me. I was expecting an awesome show from you and Rachel but you decide to be a chicken and hide. It was disappointing."

Quinn looked embarrassed as she nodded her head, "What'd she say?"

"She's here when you're ready to grow up."

"Grow up? She's the one that couldn't handle it when _I_ confessed my feelings for her then went off and had sex with my best friend."

I shook my head and poked her chest, "I'm not playing the blaming game with you two. Just talk to her. What's the worst that can happen?"

"She slaps me.. hard."

"See? Not so bad."

Quinn exhaled and put her hands to her hips, "You're right. Just because I still love her and imagine every male I destroy at my job is Finn Hudson does not mean I'm a coward."

"Right. Wait what?"

She ignored my confusion and had determination pouring from her, "I'm gonna talk to her and things'll be fine."

"God, we meet up to have coffee and I end up with your lame Berry problems."

The next day had an early and late practice for the Cheerios. Everyone met on the field at 5 am and did laps for a half hour before working on their routine. Once it was 20 minutes before the bell, I excused the team and met back up with them after school. The heat rose during the day and when the final bell rang, everyone was already sweating from the sun beating down on us.

I wiped sweat from my forehead with the back of hand before turning on my bullhorn, "Do a warm up lap and then we'll get to business."

As everyone started sprinting, Brittany came walking up and handed her water to me, "Sorry I'm late. The heat got to my head. I've been sleeping all day."

"Doesn't surprise me." I said playfully.

She smacked my ass as the first few girls finished their lap, "Then I guess I'll have to try harder to get a rise out of you."

I stood still for a few seconds as she walked toward the group and helped them with their tumbles. I finally snapped out of it and got to work on all the guy's and taught them how to correctly throw the girls into the air. It was a few hours before I finally told them to hit the showers.

Before they all left, I went against my better judgement and pulled Harmony aside, "Hey can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure whats up?"

I tried to word my next sentence carefully, "I know it's none of my business but is everything okay in glee?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be good?"

"Uhm, it just seems like there's tension and-"

"You mean Brooke?" Harmony said with emphasis on the k. I nodded as she rolled her eyes, "It's nothing. She has a girl crush on me."

"You know it's fine to-"

She put her hand up to stop me, "If you're trying to have a 'it's okay to be gay' talks, just don't. I know you're gay and you are like mega successful and hot but I can assure you I'm not a closeted Lima loser. I don't spend my nights at the little dingy gay bar and definitely don't secretly love Harmony."

I rose an eyebrow at her before nodding, "Okay. Just wanted to make sure you're all right."

I didn't believe her but like I said, it wasn't my business or my place to say anything.

I waited until the last cheerleader left the locker room before I undressed and turned the showers on high heat. These kids were wearing me out. I don't think I realized how privileged I thought I was in high school till now. No wonder Sue drinks placenta. I stood under the pressurized water as my muscles unclenched. My eyes stayed shut for minutes as I was lost in the water. I felt hands run down my sides but didn't bother to turn around. I knew they were Brittany's.

"We can fuck in the showers like we used to."

"You know we can't."

"Why not?"

Brittany's front was pressed against my back as I struggled to answer, "Because you said.."

"We couldn't."

"Yes." I said while sounding out of breath.

"I guess you're right."

I couldn't feel her body behind me and I practically whimpered out of sexual arousal, "Brittany."

"Yes?"

"Please."

I heard her chuckle and felt her hand gently run down my spine, "Are you turned on?" She moved her hand around to my smooth front and softly ran her middle finger between my lips. My knees buckled and I bit my lips before a moan could escape. "You're so wet." Brittany gently circled around my entrance before sucking on her slick coated finger, "and you taste so good."

Before I could say anything she kissed my shoulder and lowered her voice, "Like I said, it's too bad I'm your boss."

She walked away before I could say anything and I had to switch the water from hot to cold to keep myself from collapsing.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Update? What? I know it's been such a long time with this fic but I wanted to focus my energy on the ending of I Wish before I tackled this any more. But now that I'm done with one of my biggest projects, I'll have time for this story and I'm super excited about it.. I think you guys will like this chapter, I definitely do :)**

* * *

I ended cheerios practice again with sweat dripping down my face when Brittany came up to me smiling with her hands on her hips, "So, I was talking to Rachel and we came up with a plan so she can talk to Quinn without her running away."

I dabbed my forhead with a towel and squinted against the sun, "I'm guessing I'm involved."

"Well, like the super duper best friend you are, you're gonna go with her into the lima bean where Rachel will be waiting and since you're like, super strong and stuff, you'll act as a body guard and keep her from running away."

"And where will you be?"

Brittany shrugged, "With Rachel I guess."

"You just need some muscle for this don't you?"

She poked my stomach playfully, "It crossed my mind when I saw you in the shower yesterday."

I cleared my throat unnecessarily, "Well.. I guess I can't argue with that."

Brittany winked before walking away. It was hot but I'm sure I was melting because of Brittany. If I had a dollar for every time she got me riled up..

I called Quinn as soon as I got to my office while holding a hand held fan I had to my face.

She answered after two rings, "Quinn Fabray-"

"Hey sexy lawyer."

She answered in a mocking hushed tone, "Mrs. Lopez! How dare you call so unexpected. "

"Well you know, when in Rome.. I was actually calling to see if you just so happened to wanna catch a coffee in a few minutes."

"Coffee with silly ol' me? I thought you'd never ask.. Let me just finish up some paperwork and I'll be on my way to the Lima-"

"ACTUALLY, Do you mind meeting me at the school?"

"Why?"

"D'uhmm.. Because of.. things."

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds, "Whatever. The school is closer anyways."

She hung up the phone and twenty minutes later I heard a knock at my door. I looked up to Quinn Fabray with a mocked scared expression, "Coach Lopez, You wanted to see me?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh god, do NOT do that again.. I can almost taste you trying to live some weird fantasy."

"Right, you'd rather save that for Brittany."

I led her out of my office and before walking out of the building we heard a girl scolding someone else, "You're so frustrating."

"Harmony." I said with a sigh as I pulled Quinn away from the voices. I can tell she was having mini flash backs as I tried to keep her away from the girls.

"Who?"

"Mini you and Rachel. They're practically eye fucking each other every second of every day. Obviously we're super cliche because I swear it's like our mini clones in glee except they didn't join because they were forced or black mailed."

"Maybe you should do something for them.. Like tell that Harmony to get her head out of her ass."

I shook my head, "Yeah, Let's just have an authority figure at a school tell a student that."

Quinn shrugged as I pulled her towards my car. Once we were in front of the coffee shop, I led her in without letting go of her hand.

"Why are you acting like I'm a child?"

I let out a heavy sigh, "Because for some reason you're constantly being one and it's creeping me out. Also because I know you're going to try to escape."

"Why would I try to escape?"

We stopped in front of a table and Quinn's eyes lowered to see Rachel with her legs cross and wearing stern expression that could have scared anyone off. Before Quinn could run, Rachel stood up and grabbed her wrist.

When Quinn opened her mouth to say something, Rachel slapped her, "That was for slapping me in the middle of rehearsals." She then pulled Quinn in by her neck and kissed her, "and that's to answer your question if I forgive you or not."

Quinn stood there in shock as my jaw practically hit the floor and looking between them for countless seconds, "You kissed her."

Rachel nodded her head and crossed her arms, "Maybe if she wasn't being a baby and running away every five seconds, she'd know I was never mad at her."

"You weren't?" Quinn said in a very small, hesitant voice.

"I'm not saying that I wasn't shocked. When an old friend comes into my work to slap me, it kind of catches me off guard. I just hope you didn't slap Brittany too." Quinn quickly shook her head and realizing her lips were still pursed from kissing Rachel, she bit down on her lower lip. Rachel let out a sigh, "It's been a challenge to try to reach you."

"I know."

"You thought you could hide behind your work forever didn't you?"

By this time, I took a seat at the table next to Brittany and wished I had popcorn to watch what was unfolding in front of me. I shouldn't have left them alone the first time, I missed some good stuff.

"...I-I just thought-"

Rachel cut her off and kissed her again, "And I just thought that I figured everything out with you back then but you ran away as usual before I could explain. Brittany and I had sex and you shouldn't have acted like you did when you heard about it. I _was_ single."

"I know." Quinn said with a slight tone of shame.

"It was just a lot easier to have sex with a girl I could totally trust to make sure that I wasn't just going through some phase. Brittany agreed because she knew how much it meant that I figure myself out.. I didn't want to hurt you."

Quinn nodded and still had a look on her face that a dog would get when it's caught for doing something bad, "Can we kiss again?"

My eyes widened as I turned to Brittany. I mouthed "let's go" while pointing towards the door. She followed me out and laughed as we walked down the street.

"That was... Interesting." I stopped walking once we reached my car and I looked at Brittany with a hopeful glint in my eyes. "If you want, we can go back to my place for some drinks?" Brittany looked up and down the side walk while chewing on her inner cheeks. "What? Are you scared I'll abduct you?"

Brittany shook her head before smiling, "No of course not, I'm just contemplating if it's really professional to do that."

"It wasn't professional to have drinks last week either.. Besides, we've known each other for over a decade. We're not really professional to begin with."

She nodded in agreement and let herself in the passenger seat of my car, "Fine, but just _one_ drink."

We went to my place and after many mix drinks and beers we sat cross legged in my room across from each other.

"Do you remember that one time your mom caught us dry humping on your couch?"

I laughed and raised my beer, "What a perfect way to end my fifteenth birthday."

"Of course it wasn't as awkward for you as it was for the girl on top of her daughter, practically making her my bitch."

I raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "Oh please."

"You don't think so?"

I finished off my beer and set the empty bottle down next to me, "It's not that I don't think you did, you just always caught me off guard.."

"So you think you can dominate me if you knew what was coming?"

"I know I can."

Brittany got a playful glint in her eyes and nodded, "Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Dominate me."

Brittany put her beer down on my table stand and laid down on my bed while resting her upper body on her elbows. She teasingly made a come hither motion with her hand. I cocked my head to the side and squinted my eyes, "You're drunk."

"And so are you. At least be professional about being unprofessional."

"What's the catch?"

"What? you don't think you have control?"

Brittany's eyes flashed with triumph so I took off my shirt and practically jumped on top of her. Our lips crashed together perfectly as I pushed her shirt off her shoulders. I bit and sucked on her neck while my legs clenched on either side of her. I lowered my hand and gently ran my thumb over her erect nipple, causing her back to arch.

"Teasing? That's a first." She said in a mocking but strangled tone.

I bit down on her pulse point a little harder, causing her to moan while taking in a surprised breath, "I really don't think you're in a position to say shit like that."

Brittany just nodded in response and I smiled in success of dominating her.. So far.

"Lift your hips."

She barely husked her pelvis forward as I repositioned myself to take off her pants to reveal that she wasn't wearing underwear, "Surprised?"

"Wouldn't be the first time."

She took her shirt off as I ran my hands up her thighs and lightly squeezed them till they opened slightly so her center was exposed. I licked up her thigh until my lips were wrapped around her clit. Brittany tried to hold back a moan as she twisted her fingers in my hair. I ran my tongue up and down her center, letting her throb get stronger every time I flicked it in the right place.

Soon Brittany was rocking her hips back and forth trying to create friction and there was a part of me that very much wanted to take all of her. I wanted to plunge my fingers inside her and feel her juices make a slick path for me to have a smooth and steady rhythm. But that wouldn't mean that I proved I could be dominant. It would only prove that I was still a toy to her that couldn't help but get her off whenever the time came. Which was almost true if it weren't for the burning want to show her that I could be just as lethal as she is.

"Do you want me?"

Brittany nodded but it wasn't good enough for me so I dipped my tongue in her arousal and soaked in the loud moan. "Answer me, do you want me to **fuck** you?"

"Y-yes.. Fuck, yes."

I smirked and licked her over once more before kissing her lips. I whispered while I hovered very close to her face, "I win."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm sorry for the super short chapters and how I keep promising for earlier updates but my creativity is still being used elsewhere. Shake it Out and I Wish are now finished buuuut I always have another story I'm working on. If you want to read my all time favorite story I've ever written that I'm working on now, I'll put the link at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

More than a few beers and this is what happens to me. I could say that my restraint was legendary last night but I think that giving myself at all to Brittany wasn't what I had planned. I had a headache that would easily go away with a few aspirins and a thirst for caffeine. I let my coffee warm up as I shuffled around my room and grabbed new clothes to put on my bare body. Once my coffee was finished I made it the way I knew Brittany liked. She'd most likely only wake up to the fumes coming off my hot cup.

I drank my coffee as I looked at Brittany's body tangled in my blankets. It was a very strange but warming thing to see. I took another sip as she started waking up. I didn't lift my gaze off of her as she came to.

She had adorable drool coming out the side of her mouth as her blonde hair covered her face, "Why can't I hear Lord Tubbington?"

"He's still alive?" I said with a chuckle.

Brittany kept a monotoned voice as she kept her head buried in the blankets, "Lord Tubbington the second. Lady Tubbington bore his child before he died of a heart attack from loving her too much. Why are you in my apartment."

"Actually, you're in my apartment from a hasty game of tease last night." She wiped her hair from her face and looked at me with foggy eyes. "Glad to see you're still a morning person." I said jokingly.

She made a weird grunting noise while talking into the pillow, "I hate to see you still are."

"One of us has to be."

She suddenly jumped up and was in a sitting position. She looked around with panic, "I'm in your bed."

"Yes you are." I said out of amusement.

"You went down on me last night."

"Yes, I did."

Her head rested in her hands as she groaned, "Is there anything I haven't done to embarrass myself?"

"I think you pretty much covered it." She stretched her arms out for my coffee so I gave her the rest and watched her drink it. "I thought it was fun."

Brittany set down the coffee cup while licking her lips, "What was?"

"Winning for starters. Have your legs wrapped around me would be the tie breaker."

She rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her messy hair, "Just because I was drunk and had a moment of weakness does _not_ mean you've won."

"A moment of weakness?" Brittany nodded stubbornly as I rose an eyebrow, "I believe you told me to fuck you and were very disappointed when I didn't, going on a full rant about how just because my pussy is locked doesn't mean that yours is and then passed out right where you're laying down now."

"And where did you sleep?" She said as a smile began to form.

"On the couch like a gentle lady."

Her eyebrows shot up as she laughed, "Yeah, you definitely didn't win."

"What does that mean?"

"If you dominated me and won, you would've slept in your own bed. You made your bed, and let _me_ sleep in it. I believe the saying is that _you_ made your bed so _you_ have to sleep in it. I won."

I nodded sarcastically, "Oh you won?"

"Yeah."

I nodded my head again slowly, "Okay." She turned her head in confusion as I started putting my hair up. She understood what I was doing once I tightened my pony and made a leap for the bed. She squealed under my body as I pinned her hands over her head. "You call this winning?"

Our faces were close to each other as she looked into my eyes, "I wouldn't call it a fair fight, but I would still say I'm winning since you're on top of me and practically glowing from the very little that you did last night."

I smirked and leaned down to kiss her but she turned her head before I got any closer, "You know we shouldn't be doing this right?"

"Why not?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "You're my boss."

"I've been a lot of things in your life, but being your boss isn't one of them. We're equals just like all the other teachers at McKinley so tell me why we can't bone each other like they relentlessly do?"

"Because it's different with feelings." Her eyes gave away her weakness but she said it in a matter of fact tone.

"You're the one that begged me to try and seduce you. Now you're.. regretting it?"

Brittany sighed and looked like she was concentrating on what words to use, "Of course I don't regret it. I don't regret anything with you. But I'm not unprofessional. I love my job and those cheerios. If we're gonna actually attempt to not screw ourselves over at the end of this then you need to actually take me out on a first date before you fuck me."

"I've taken you out on plenty of first dates."

"No, high school doesn't count. We're different now. You still may be the stubborn girl I had sexy fun times with in high school but I want to know the now sexy cheer leading coach. Just like how you probably want to know the hot sexy dance instructor that can still do the splits fairly well."

"Fine, but I want you to admit that you're as attracted to me as I am to you and that's why you're naked in my bed."

"I'm attracted to you and naked in your bed because you wanted to taste me and answer that question that's been in the back of your mind."

"And what question is that?"

She sat up and kept her face close to my own, "That I still tasted as good as I did in high school."

She got up without covering herself and put her clothes back on. I stood still for a few moments before shaking my head and smiling, "So, when do you want to go out on a date with me?"

"You have to ask me properly first." She left while I took in the words she said and cursed myself for being so fucking whipped.

* * *

I walked into the Lima bean and sat in front of Quinn, "You look like you had an interesting night."

"I could say the same with you."

"So what happened? Did Romeo get married to Juliet and have a fantastic night before she has to flee the city for good?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Read the book and find out." We smiled at each other for a second before Quinn leaned into the table, "Why do you think she's in my life _now_?"

"Because our life is like a TV show and only starts up again when we're all in the same town."

"I'm being serious Santana. Years and marriages later, and she just kisses me, end of story. I'm not talking about a kiss on the cheek but a kiss.. everywhere."

"Okay stop." I said while playfully putting my hands over my ears.

Quinn sighed and gave me a look only parents learn to have, "Why did she wait this long to tell me? I don't find it enough that she's been waiting for me. She could've contacted me anytime before now so why at this precise moment?"

"Why can't you just enjoy that you tasted sweet Berry juice and be happy? Why does it have to be a conspiracy? She obviously loves you or else she wouldn't have put up with your bullshit for the past decade. Except that."

"Is that what you tell yourself about Brittany?"

"I'm not the one supplying the bullshit this time."

"But you still love her." It was said as a confirmed statement.

"Of course I still love her. I love her more than I did in high school because we were just kids then. We didn't know what the hell we were doing. What we felt was real then, but you can't expect two people to understand things in a relationship other than love at that age. Marley was a nice girl to figure out the rest and grow up with."

"So why are you sitting here with me and not with her?"

I crossed my arms and tried not to pout, "I have to take her out on a date first."

"Okay.." She said in a confused tone, "Take her out on a date."

"Ihervterskherfrst." I mumbled.

"uhm.. what?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Apparently, I have to ask her first."

"She has you whipped."

"I know."

"Like, tied on a leash whipped."

"Shut up."

* * *

**A/N: Dayuuuum maybe next chapter will be the last but I always say that and it ends up not being the last. Idk I'll figure it out. My other fic that is my baby is called A Spark in the Night and it's all dark and shit with demons and guardians and then there's this dude and it's fucking awesome. check it out. **

**erase the spaces blah blah add the dash after net. **(ff. net s/9168204/1/A-Spark-in-the-Night)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late as all hell update. I have the worst writers block. Seriously, I would NEVER let an update postpone this long but like I said, writers block.**

* * *

So, maybe I thought winning Brittany's heart would be easy. I mean, we're still attracted to each other right? So why can't she say yes to any of the attempts I've made to ask her out on a date? At first it was casual, I asked her out to breadstix. She said no because, 'It wasn't something we shared exclusively with each other'. Well, if we were playing that game, everything in this town is out of the question. So I started getting crafty. I sent her flowers, candy, even those damn edible arrangements. She said it was all too impersonal.

I was sitting in the lima bean waiting for my happy ending as I watched the troll invade Quinn's bridge and it got me thinking that if I can't get a simple yes from a simple question, I guess I'll just have to go old school. But seriously, Quinn and Rachel could've stop macking on each other while I was literally sitting right in front of them. Do they think I can't see directly under the table? Gross.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my phone to send a text.

_**Meet me in the choir room tomorrow morning- S**_

There was no reply as I hoped desperately that this would work out.

"Seriously, can you guys keep it in your pants at least until I finish my coffee?"

They smiled sheepishly and it took them around two minutes before they resumed to sucking each other's face. Young love's disturbing. But, the years of being a pressed lemon and aching for each other probably made them into the horny rabbits I saw in front of me.

The next morning Brittany came into the choir room and looked around, "I was super hoping there would be balloons."

"Why?"

"Because then I would've maybe said yes to what you're about to ask me."

Shit.

"_Well_ I brought you here to not only ask for a date, but to sing it. I figured that even though singing things in this exact choir room in this exact spot is super old school, I could still create new feelings and give more of myself in the song to you."

She laid her hands in front of her, "Let's see it then."

I felt as small and insecure as I had when I sang Fleetwood Mac to her, _both_ times. If anything, I should be thankful of Stevie Nicks' inspiring lyrics but in reality I almost despise her because not even songbird could've gotten me out of the closet.

I sat behind the keys of the piano while sighing, "Seeing as Brad the piano player retired and they never replaced him... I'll be playing."

I let the rasp of my voice take over as my fingers played over the notes of the piano,

_All along it was a fever_  
_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_  
_I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"_  
_He said, "If you dare come a little closer."_

_Round and around and around and around we go_  
_Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

I closed my eyes and tapped my foot to the beat as I faded in and out to the reality. Everything swayed around me as I bowed my head and kept each note coming in stronger.

_Not really sure how to feel about it._  
_Something in the way you move_  
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._  
_It takes me all the way._  
_I want you to stay_

As my voice held the note I felt arms wrap around me and take my hands from the keys, "All you had to do is ask."

We could still hear the note from the piano vibrating in the air as I breathed out, "I did."

"Not really. Not like this. This is the Santana I remember, not needing to buy me with anything except her voice.. And sometimes shrimp." We both chuckled under our breath as she continued, "This is the only part of the old Santana that needs to be kept alive okay? The part that loves me with as much feeling as you just showed. The part that's mine."

"Of course. Was it really anyone elses?"

During the day I received flirtatious looks from her in the teacher's break room and when I substituted gym class. When lunch rolled around, Will sat in front of me with his scary white teeth shining.

"How's subbing gym?"

"Probably just as thrilling as when you taught Spanish." I said with a layer of sincerity.

He shook his head while smiling, "I admit you're a lot more advanced than I am in that subject but it was only beginners Spanish so you can't blame me for mixing up my senora's once in a while."

My face urged to screw up like it used to at his lack of accent or knowledge but I kept it down and nodded. Brittany walked in and rose an eyebrow at Will while pouring herself some old coffee.

She passed by the table and casually acknowledged me, "So I decided the date's tonight. After school, alright?"

"S-sure." I said as she sauntered out of the room.

Will looked between us while his creepy laugh lines started wrinkling around his face, "So, you and Ms. Pierce are on again?"

"We were never off. Just on pause for a bit."

I waited for her by my car once the bell rang and gave no thought to where I'd be driving her. Did I have a plan for our date she just sprung on me? Not at all. I wasn't sure how to approach anything with Brittany anymore. To be honest, I don't think I ever knew how to approach things with her.

Brittany came towards the car already talking, "I think we need a drink. Today was way too hot. Is it usually this hot in September because holy shit."

I drove her to the only gay bar in Lima, Ohio. It looked like it was about to fall apart at any given moment but the drinks were fantastic there so we anxiously went inside. We ordered our usual and kept a tab open.

When we finished sipping our drinks I cleared my throat, "So how do I get to know the real new and mature Brittany?"

"I'm the same just... different."

I quirked an eyebrow at her and smiled, "How?"

"We're grown up. We don't need to worry about college or coming out.. It's a lot easier now for you and me. Of course now I'm a lot more confident. I don't need to rely on anyone to make me feel smart."

"You never relied on anyone."

She rolled her eyes while taking another drink, "I relied on you. You were the only one in high school to remind me that I wasn't a dumb blonde girl. I had to figure out that I didn't need you to feel that way. But that doesn't mean I didn't want you."

"Well it looks like you got it figured out. You're highly successful and most dancers loath you."

"Comes with what I love to do.. Speaking of dancing, I haven't danced with you in a very long time."

My eyes squinted as I smiled, "So?"

"We need to go to the dance studio and dance together, duh."

"Why not here?"

"Because I'm not dancing to Toby Mcguire." She said with a snort.

We finished our drinks in a few gulps before she dragged me towards my car. I drove to her dance studio and shut off the engine with a sigh, "So... Dancing?"

"Yeah, come on."

She was already skipping towards the building as I slid out of my seat. I walked into the empty studio as she moved around dance mats and hooked up her speakers.

"What was the point of me asking you out if you clearly took control of everything?"

"Because I love watching you squirm." She muttered something close to, "Especially when you're under me" but it was hard to hear with the speaker's loud feedback.

I rolled my eyes and took off my jacket and started stretching on the dance bars while lazily doing my ballet warm ups. She turned on music and came behind to pull me off of the bars. We danced as if we hadn't stopped in senior year. My hips swayed in front of hers as our hands tangled together.

I pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Is this what you call a date?"

"Actually yes but I don't usually take my hookups to the my studio."

We slowed down to a waltz as she turned me around and we hugged each other while swaying back and forth. We stayed like that for a long time even if the song had a faster beat but we didn't care. We talked of everything new in our lives until the battery of her Ipod died. We stood in silence holding each other.

Brittany chuckled and shook her head, "The lights are gonna switch off any second now. It's on a timer."

"Is it a signal like your mom switching the porch light off and on when it was time for you to go inside?"

"Kind of.. But this time I can invite you inside if you like?"

Did she just invite me to her place? "Y-yeah.. Sure. I mean, I'd like that."

She chuckled again, "Okay let's go."

The drive to her place was painful and distracting. I didn't know her intentions but I knew what I wanted to happen. I slowly walked up her steps and entered her house. Brittany smiled as if she knew a very dirty secret as she grabbed beers from the fridge and tossed me one. I took a very long gulp as she sipped hers carefully.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up in a sort of panic and half shrugged, "I'm great. Fantastic even."

"Do you know what's gonna happen once I finish my beer?"

"What?"

"I'm going to make you cum over, and over" She drank the rest of her drink and started unbuttoning her shirt, "and over again."

She whipped her shirt off and looked at me as if she were testing my response. I couldn't have attached my lips to her faster as she led me to her bedroom. My entire body buzzed as the light felt like it was burning white. It only burned brighter as I closed my eyes and let her roughly grab my neck. I felt like I was on fire and each kiss she placed on my neck and chest soothed it like ice. There was no teasing and no laughing. I didn't see her smirk or have a playful glint in her eyes. She looked almost savage like as she ripped off my clothes and didn't spend more than a few seconds of having her lips detached from my skin. When she looked up at me I saw her eyes full of lust and want.

I whimpered softly as her teeth dug into my skin over and over again. I felt like my mind was going insane since it couldn't think about anything without drawing blank. I realized how utterly helpless I was under her touch as goosebumps spiked through me second after second. I needed more of her so I grabbed her hand and grinded her inside me as I flipped over and straddled her slowly. I hunched over and gripped her back. A few seconds passed without either of us moving. My whimpers turned into moans as I slowly rocked my hips and felt myself getting louder as each jerk created pleasure beyond compare.

I felt my leg muscles quiver as everything else tightened. The slick sound of Brittany's fingers pumped inside me as I felt warm liquid flow out of me. I grasped her hand as my orgasm melted down and I was left with only our heavy breathing filling the noise in the room.

"Well I think... I just... Wow."

"It's not the first time you've squirted."

* * *

**A/N: Crazy right? Kay Review and shit.**


End file.
